Terminal (map)/Trivia
General *There is a Teddy bear located outside the map. *Although the map takes place in Moscow, there is a flight listed that is supposed to head for Moscow. *Even though in-game it says Delta vs Spetsnaz, on Call Of Duty: Elite it says 'Inner Circle'. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the screens for departures, there is a date at the bottom, written in blue text. The date is visible through a regular sniper scope and reads May 17, 2006. On May 17, 2006, Activision announced a Game of the Year Edition for Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox 360, which includes material from the Special Edition, plus a token to download the Skirmish Map Pack.[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/709/709074p1.html IGN - "New Edition for Call of Duty 2"] *On the departure screen just inside from the Spetsnaz spawn, the departures board will list the flight to Paris as "boarding", indicating that the FLUGRUGER plane was to travel to France. *An Oliver Twist book can be seen in the shop. *The plane's cockpit has no glass in the windows. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth that were double crossed and left for dead. *If the player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in Call of Duty 4. *In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well and in "No Russian". **The floating game cases can be seen from inside the map with a Sniper Rifle. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *At the security area, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. **The detectors also detect dropped weapons, even after they disappear. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *The Russian folk song 'Kalinka' can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level "No Russian", albeit with no civilians or scenery. *Destroying the traveling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles. *If the player throws a Semtex, Frag, Throwing Knife, C4, or fires an M203 or GP-25 through the metal detectors, they will go off. *When viewing the flight schedule, next to Tehran it says it is to set off at 13:37, and also one of the flight numbers is 1337. 1337 spells out "leet." *In the area with blood splatter in the Spetsnaz spawn, if one looks at the blood, one sees a reflection of the glass above. If the glass is shot, the reflection in the blood will still show the glass as intact. *If spectating is on free the player can go onto the blocked part of the map on the second floor, there one can see a shop called "Pete's Candy Store". *The name of the "Dreams" store is in English, but the Dreams store outside the map displays it in Russian. *A couple of large paper planes can be seen above the Spetsnaz spawn. *In the blocked off hallway near the Rangers spawn, the reflection from inside the plane can be seen in the black tile. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *This map was originally found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's game files, complete with a different loading screen before its official announce. *The Burger Town sign, as well as the other shops' signs, is now written in Russian. *The bookstore has been replaced with an electronics store. *The departures sign in the Spetsnaz spawn has been slightly changed, as there is a flight to Paris which is now boarding on Flight 705 at 11:20am. *The DVDs behind the cosmetics store counter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 have been replaced by more cosmetics. *Enemy Little Bird helicopters will not shoot through the glass to kill the player during Survival mode. *There is a TIME poster upon boarding the plane which contains wanted pictures of Price and Soap along with other news articles. *Ospreys on this map fly very low, so player can even jump through them and destroy them with a Throwing Knife (if it is damaged enough), as seen here . This also proves that the Ospreys (both Support and Assault variant) are not solid objects. *There is now glass in the windows of the plane. *In Survival mode, several places are inaccessible such as the back of the plane and behind the crates in the corner of the map. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * A model of the ODIN Space Station from Call of Duty: Ghosts can be found in the Museum section of the map. * The back room of the Sushi bar, which the Burger Town restaurant back in the Modern Warfare series has been notoriously known for boosters blocking the one entrance while playing on Infected, has two doors instead of one to prevent such things from being exploited. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia